Entwined
by Lysha
Summary: RenxHoro poem collection. Tonight, I vow to watch these stars go out...
1. Entwined

**_Author's Note: _**This is a random poem I wrote at 2am one morning (don'tcha just love insomnia?) and I decided to put it up. Yeah, I know, I suck at poetry, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway.  
Though there is a break in between the two verses, it is not two seperate poems, it is just read as one. The break signifies the change of perspective - the first half is from Ren's eyes, the second from Horo's.

**_Dedications: _**This one is dedicated to the one I love. Need I say more?

**

* * *

**

**Entwined**

I always hated your stupid guise,  
The absent look in your midnight eyes,  
The way you laughed at the simplest of things,  
The way you would never pause to think.

I always hated your childish ways,  
The way you slept late for most of your days,  
The way you grinned like a fool when it started to snow,  
And the way you'd follow me, whining, wherever I go.

And yet…

I always loved your lips on mine,  
Your heavenly taste, so sweet and divine,  
The way your eyes glimmer in the light,  
That I can't look away from, try as I might.

I always loved the way your heart beat,  
In synchrony with mine, when our bodies would meet,  
The way you would hold me close, in your arms,  
Our fingers clasped tight, hands palm to palm.

We are one.  
We are always.  
Entwined  
Together.

* * *

I always hated the way we fought,  
The way I knew that whatever I thought,  
Would never make you quell your hate,  
And could only leave my love in the hands of fate.

I always hated the way you hurt me so much,  
When all I wanted was your hand to touch,  
The way you struck out at me every time you were mad,  
And the way when you left I always glad.

And yet…

I always loved your cat-like eyes,  
A beauty I'm sure only Gods could devise,  
The way your soft violet hair felt in my hand,  
My angel that hails not of this land.

I always loved your gentle side,  
The part of you only I could find,  
The way you smile when I call your name,  
The way we are different, and yet still the same.

We are one.  
We are always.  
Entwined  
Together.

* * *

Emily Nash-Medlyn (Lysha) 

Tuesday 6th December 2005

**_Author's Note: _**If I get some good responses for this poem (and if I get some more poetry ideas), it's possible that I might turn this into a collection of poems, instead of just one. Let me know what you think!


	2. Stars

_**Author's Note:**_ Yay, I wrote another one! This one's courtesy of an idea given to me by Day-DrEaMiNg-child, so thank you so very much! By the way... pokes reader... if you haven't read Day-DrEaMiNg-child's 'Kimi Dake (Only You)' you should go and do that. Like... NOW! XD  
Anyway, this poem is written from Ren's point of view, and is based on a time when he and Horo are apart - Ren in China, Horo in Hokkaido. This one was writtenat 1:30am this time. I don't like this one as much as 'Entwined', but yeah, I guess it's okay. I used a few cliche lines in it though, making it sound kinda airy... oh well, please let me know what you think!

**

* * *

**

**Stars**

I watch them from my window,  
And wonder, can you see them too?  
A sea of tiny diamonds,  
Cast against the midnight blue.  
I remember the way they shone,  
When they reflected in your eyes,  
To see that sight right here now,  
I would give the China skies.

As I look up to the moon,  
I can almost see your face,  
I remember your goodbye,  
And the way my heart had raced.  
Our lips touched for one last time,  
For one last time you held me tight,  
For one last time we turned our backs,  
And set out into the night.

As the sun set in the sky,  
For now, we left each other's side,  
But if I reach out to you,  
To your heart, my thoughts will guide.  
Though you are where you belong,  
And the same goes here for me,  
I cannot help but wanting,  
You here for my eyes to see.

If I think of you enough,  
Perhaps you might appear,  
Or maybe I am lonely,  
And fear conjures this idea?  
I know now that I miss you,  
I suppose I always knew,  
So I look onward to the day,  
When one heart unites from two.

Tonight,  
I vow to watch these stars go out.


End file.
